Individuals or groups that produce documents typically store the documents according to content, date of modification/creation, title, etc. When an individual wishes to retrieve a document so stored, the individual must retrieve the document according to the storage scheme. However, the individual may not remember the title or date of a document and must inspect a large number of documents in order to retrieve the desired document.
Many document retrieval schemes have been developed to help an individual retrieve one or more desired documents. For example, queries using keywords, phrases, dates of creation, document size, and other characteristics have been implemented to aid in document retrieval. However, individuals often remember events for which, or in response to which, documents were created. The retrieval schemes described above cannot be used to retrieve documents based on events unless the event fits one of the search characteristics.
For example, an individual may have printed a particular document in preparation for a meeting. The individual may remember the date of the meeting and the general content of the document, but not the title of the document, or where the document was stored. Thus, if the individual desired to retrieve the document again at a later date, the individual will likely search many documents before finding the desired document.
What is needed is a document management scheme that allows a user to retrieve documents in a more natural and meaningful manner.